The polymerization of styrene is a very important industrial process that supplies materials that are used to create a wide variety of polystyrene-containing articles. This expansive use of polystyrene results from the ability to control the polymerization process. Thus, variations in the polymerization process conditions are of utmost importance since they in turn allow control over the physical properties of the resulting polymer. The resulting physical properties determine the suitability of polystyrene for a particular use. For a given product, several physical characteristics must be balanced to achieve a suitable polystyrene material.
The physical properties of polymers such as polystyrene are frequently modified by strengthening the polymer matrix with toughening agents such as rubbers. One common application is the production of such rubber reinforced polymers is “High Impact Polystyrene” or “HIPS,” which is well known in the art. Moreover, it is desirable to improve the process for producing HIPS for product improvement and profitability.
While existing processes and initiators are useful for preparing commercial quantities of HIPS, these processes are often not optimized and could be improved so that they can be conducted more rapidly and/or more efficiently. Further, there are improvements that could be made in the property of the HIPS that is produced.
Therefore, a need exists to more efficiently and economically produce HIPS. A need also exists to improve the properties of the HIPS that is produced. A need further exists for an initiator that can be used at lower temperatures to more rapidly and more efficiently produce HIPS.